


Happy Birthday

by buk19



Series: Celebrations [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!p Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Underage Drinking, Underage sex cause Clarke is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since childhood. At Clarke's 16th birthday, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

The music was loud and deafening. Lexa was surrounded by drunk teenagers barely dressed and moving scandalously to the rhythm of the stereo. Clarke’s house reeked of alcohol, pot, and sweat. To say this wasn’t her scene would be an understatement. But it’s Clarke’s 16th birthday. 

The blonde was basically begging on her knees for Lexa to come. How could she refuse Clarke? _Her_ Clarke. The Clarke she’s known since they were little brats running around their front yards as their parents sipped cool beers on their porches.

Clarke and Lexa’s parents were inseparable. They met in college. The Griffins were high school sweethearts who decided to go to the same college together. Diana, Lexa’s mother, was Abby’s roommate. And Lexa’s father, Dimitri, was Jake’s roommate. The two couples became family to one another so when the Griffins moved into Lexa’s neighborhood eight years ago, the couples had hopes their daughters would grow close as well. They couldn’t have been more right. 

Lexa is a senior at Polis High and Clarke is a sophomore at Arkadia Prep. They don’t share the same friend groups as there is a rivalry between the two schools. Polis kids think that the Arkers are pretentious rich snobs whose parents pay 30k a year for their kids to go to a school that’ll guarantee they can coast through life on their daddy’s dimes. Arkers think that Polis kids are brutes who lack grace and regality. The tension between both schools never bothered Clarke and Lexa though. Every Sunday, Clarke and Lexa would spend the day together cuddling and watching movies. Their lives were separate but still oh so intertwined. 

So of course Lexa wasn’t going to miss Clarke’s birthday even if it does mean being very uncomfortable for most of the night. Why is she here again?

“La La La Lexa my loveeeee!”

Oh right that’s why. Clarke comes from behind and lovingly wraps her arms around Lexa aiming to leave a sloppy kiss on Lexa’s cheek, but instead her lips land on the older girl’s neck. Lexa gasps at the contact and swiftly turns around to face the very pouty but beautiful drunk girl before her.

“Klark.”

It’s a warning. Lexa hates when Clarke gets this drunk. Every now and then Lexa will be at home reading or out with Anya and Lincoln when she gets a phone call from one of Clarke’s friends asking her to pick up the poor drunk girl from random locations. Ok so it’s only happened twice, but still. The first time Clarke was 14 and Lexa was 16. It was the first party Clarke ever went to and she overestimated her tolerance a bit too much. That night was entirely spent in Lexa’s bathroom while she pushed back the younger’s girls hair from her face as she threw up in the toilet. 

“Lexa babe. I swear I’m not drunk yet. Look.”

Clarke touched her nose and grabbed her foot with her other hand and steadily hopped around. Ok so Clarke wasn’t drunk, but that still didn’t explain the kiss.. Clarke and Lexa may have been very close but they weren’t that close. They never kissed each other on the cheek, certainly not on the neck. Maybe Clarke was just happy and got over excited. Sure. Yeah that _totally_ must be it. 

“C’mon Lexi please take a birthday shot with me.”

Here’s the cute little pout the blonde must have trademarked again. How could she say no?

“Fine. Lead the way Griffin.”

One shot turned into two to three to five over the hour. After five shots, the girls lost count and the drinks just kept coming. Hours later in the night, Lexa was definitely feeling the effects of the liquor coursing through her veins. Lexa has drank before but not this much so she never knew what kind of drunk she was. Now she knows she’s a cuddler. The older girl has her neck nuzzled into the crook of her best friend’s neck while simultaneously playing with Clarke’s blonde curls. They’re sitting on the couch watching the party rage on wildly. The two girls are content just holding each other though, breathing in one another’s tantalizing scents. 

“Hey Clarke.” Her words come out in almost a whisper.

“Yeah Lex?”

“I never gave you your gift.”

Clarke’s eyes were glazed over from the alcohol but her smile still grew wide as she became giddy with excitement. Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks with her soft palms and smiles so bright it melts Lexa to her core.

“Leexa! You didn’t have to get me anything. I love your company. That’s more than enough.”

The admission left both girls furiously blushing as they just stare into eachother’s eyes desperately searching for something. For what? Neither of them seem to know. Another voice interrupts their staredown, however, before they could figure it out for themselves.

“Yo Clarke and Commander Hot Stuff stop eye fucking and get on with it already!”

“Shut Up Raven! Go back to dry humping Wick and leave us alone.”

Yep the moment was ruined. Whatever that moment was, it was charged with a tension unfamiliar to both girls. Their friendship always seemed platonic, definitely from Clarke’s side at least. Which is why Lexa’s confusion is warranted. This whole night is confusing her and it’s not just the alcohol.

“So where’s my gift Lex??”

“Oh uh um it’s in your room. I didn’t want anyone to spill anything on it down here. I can give it to you later.”

“No I’m too excited. C’mon let’s go. Nobody down here will miss us.”

Clarke removes herself from Lexa’s grip and grabs at Lexa’s hand pulling her upstairs. Clarke’s room is still dark while the younger girl drunkenly fumbles with the light. After five tries, Clarke manages to turn her lights on to their lowest setting and closes her door. Pleased with her triumph, she stumbles onto her bed awaiting Lexa, who is searching her overnight bag for her gift. 

Lexa walks over and plops herself down next to Clarke, nervously watching her open her gift. The gift is a gorgeous necklace with a star charm that sparkles with tiny blue sapphires. Her best friend begins to tear up.

“Oh my god Lexa. How did you even afford this? This is too much. I know you’re family is struggling right now. This is too much. You’re too good Lexa.”

“Shh I wanted to do something special for you Clarke.”

“ _You are_ special to me Lexa. You must have spent months of your paychecks from Grounders Gym to pay for this.”

“It was worth it. You’re worth it.”

There it is. That indescribable look again. Lexa’s heart is furiously beating out of her chest. She feels her hands getting sweaty from her nerves. The alcohol is making her head spin in the best way possible. All she wants to do is lean over and press her lips on her best friend’s. The thought startles, bewilders, enthralls her at the same time.

Clarke wordlessly asks Lexa to help her clasp the necklace and moves her thick golden locks out of the way, leaving Lexa with a perfect view of the back of her neck. Lexa’s resolve is dwindling. She can’t control her emotions as she presses her lips to Clarke’s bare shoulders. Her lips feel like they’re on fire. They aren’t the only part of her tingling from the touch. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Clarke. I got carried away. I shouldn’t have -”

Her words are cut off when warm lips crash into hers. Clarke tastes like cheap tequila and limes and she needs more. The kiss is desperate and hot. It’s as if their lips were molded to match one another. Clarke lets her tongue roam wildly, begging for permission. Their tongues meet, sending shocks to both of their lower cores. Their heads are spinning as they get more comfortable on the bed with Clarke straddling Lexa.

Soon enough Clarke is palming at one of Lexa’s breasts through her shirt while her other hand travels up the other girl’s spine reaching to undo her bra. Lexa takes the hint and removes her shirt now left completely bare from the waist up. She continues sloppily kissing down Clarke’s neck. When she reaches the blonde’s pulse point, Clarke hums in approval. 

Lexa tugs at the hem of Clarke’s sundress before she looks at Clarke searching for permission. Clarke furiously nods her head and Lexa lets out a quick chuckle before tearing off the offending garment from her best friend. Clarke is left only in her laced bra and matching panties. All that is between them is heat and want. Something primal rumbles in both of their chests. Lexa, who usually thinks with her head and most certainly not her heart, has never felt more alive and more in need than in this moment. 

Clarke begins to grind _hard_ into Lexa, reveling in the new contact. Lexa tightly shuts her eyes as she tries (but miserably fails) to control herself. Clarke removes her bra as the girl below her eyes widen at the new sight. Lexa can feel herself growing harder with every shameless movement from the girl hovering above her. 

For the first time throughout this whole experience, Lexa takes a moment to think about what is actually happening right now. Clarke is on top of her. Kissing her. Touching her. Brazenly rubbing against her. This can’t be happening. Sure, it would be a lie to say that she’s never thought of this before. How could she not? Clarke is beautiful. She’s smart and witty and everything. That’s what Clarke is to Lexa. Everything. So this is too good to be true. She resolved her feelings for Clarke would never be returned years ago. She thought Clarke friendzoned her. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Lex? You okay?”

Clarke huskily breathed out the words as if all the air in her lungs was sucked out from kissing Lexa. The older girl looks up at her and cups her cheeks, bringing their foreheads together.

“This is just a lot. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes. More than anything I do. Do you?”

“God yes.”

“Then less talking. There are much better things we can be doing with our lips.”

Clarke smirks before diving back down to claim her lips. Lexa’s hands travel to Clarke’s ass bringing her impossibly closer for more delicious contact. Clarke can feel Lexa fully erect below her and lets out a breathy moan. 

“God Lexa. You’re so hard.”

Lexa halts her movements for a minute, frozen in fear. Clarke always knew Lexa was born with a penis but maybe she forgot? Lexa doesn’t think she could go through this again. When she was a junior she dated this girl Costia, her first and only girlfriend. Costia and her dated for three months. Costia and Lexa were friends for two years before that so she knew Lexa had a dick. She said she was okay with it, but whenever their makeout sessions got too intense and Lexa’s bulge began to present itself, Costia pulled away. After three months, Costia told her she wanted someone “normal” and left her for the field hockey captain Nia Winters. It broke Lexa’s heart. Clarke was the only one who could get through to her. Lexa’s secure with herself but in this moment she was struck with a paralyzing fear that Clarke would reject her just like Costia did.

Sensing the change in her best friend, Clarke stopped her movements as well and looked down lovingly at her.

“Lexa. Lexa sweetie, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Lexa looked up at Clarke. Her big green eyes which held her soul were filled to the brim with words unsaid and tears unshed.

Clarke began peppering kisses all over her face before meeting her gaze again.

“You are beautiful.”

“Klark please.”

“No Lexa. You’re going to listen to me. And you’re going to really hear me this time. Do you understand?”

Lexa slowly nods her head letting the tears freely flow.

“Every part of you is beautiful. From your green eyes exploding with unspoken intensity to your cute little toes and every part in between. Do you hear me?”

Lexa, filled with acceptance and love, pushes forward kissing Clarke with all her soul. She can feel this kiss in her bones. She needs more. She needs to be closer to Clarke. Lexa grabs onto to Clarke and gracefully maneuvers her so that she’s on top of her now.

They continue kissing with their legs mangled together for quite some time. The outside world no longer a reality. Even the party downstairs with the blasting music no longer bears any importance. In this moment, it’s only Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke’s hands move their attention from Lexa’s perky breasts and hardened pink nipples down to the girl’s straining member. Lexa gasps when one of Clarke’s hands cups her through her pants while the other unbuttons her jeans. Clarke looks up at Lexa to make sure this is okay. It most definitely is okay judging by Lexa’s lustful gaze so she continues her ministrations. Soon Lexa is void of her pants, with only her tight boxers separating her from complete skin to skin contact. 

Lexa’s hands go to Clarke’s black panties and begin to pull them down. Clarke gasps when the cold air hits her sex. Lexa knows they should take this slow. Clarke is a virgin after all. But with Clarke squirming below her, her big cerulean pools screaming with wanton desire, she can’t control herself. Besides, if her first time was going to be with anybody she would want it to be Clarke.

“Lexa please. Please touch me. I need you.”

That’s all it took for Lexa’s remaining self control to diminish. Lexa closed her eyes as her long fingers began to explore Clarke’s folds. Clarke was wet. Very wet. Lexa was nervous. She had no experience in pleasuring someone. Sure. She knew how to pleasure herself. But Clarke? This was all new territory for her and all she wanted to do was hear Clarke moan in pleasure beneath her.

Lexa is a quick study and soon enough began pressing light soft circles on Clarke’s enlarged clit. Clarke’s breathing became erratic as her hips buck up for more contact.

“More Lex. Fuck please.”

Lexa felt like she was going to explode herself just from touching Clarke. But this wasn’t about her, this was about Clarke. Lexa’s fingers traveled down south teasing her slick entrance. Clarke was eager and ready, but Lexa had to be sure again. This was a big deal. She had to make sure this is what Clarke wanted, not just what she needed right now.

“Are you sure Clarke? We can stop now if you -”

“No please don’t stop. I want this Lexa. I want it to be you. Please.”

Lexa swallowed and pushed one of her fingers into Clarke. God was she tight. Clarke tensed for a moment and then nodded for her to continue. Clarke’s nails sank into her back as she slowly started to pump in and out of the girl. Soon she added another finger as Clarke moaned beneath her begging for more fingers, more Lexa.

Lexa could feel that Clarke was close. Her walls were tightening around her fingers as Lexa continued movements as put pressure on the girl's clit with her thumb. That’s when Clarke lost it. The younger girl screamed out Lexa’s name, back arching, body shaking as she came down from her high.

Both girls were sweaty and spent. Lexa pressing sweet kisses to Clarke’s large breasts as the girl lazily hummed in approval, still coming down from her first orgasm ever.

A few minutes later, Lexa let her nerves get the best of her and ask the one question she promised herself she wouldn’t.

“Was that okay?”

Clarke looked at her as if she just asked the world’s dumbest question.

“Of course it was. Now come here.”

Lexa obliged leaning into her best friend’s touch as she kissed her fervently. Clarke straddled Lexa rather quickly, still stark naked, grinding into her dick at a punishing rate. Lexa was already so turned on and worked up that she knew she wasn’t go to last long at this pace. 

She tried to focus on anything other than the sight of Clarke’s huge breasts bouncing up and down with each slight movement. She tried not to focus on Clarke’s wetness leaking through her boxers. She tried so damn hard to calm herself down, but when Clarke’s hand snaked below the waistband of her boxers she knew she was a goner.

Clarke started off slow, exploring what movements made Lexa gasp the loudest. Pumping up and down, Clarke was impossibly turned on. All she wanted was to make Lexa feel as good as she made her feel. When Clarke could tell Lexa was close, she decided she wanted to feel Lexa inside her. She wanted to ride her until they both released together. Carefully, she removed the brunette’s boxers allowing Lexa to kick them off the rest of the way.

Clarke positioned herself so that the tip of Lexa’s dick was teasing her entrance. She knew it was a bold move riding Lexa like this. After all, it was her first time and this position might cause more pain. But Clarke has always been a confident person and right now all she wanted was to feel Lexa go as deep as possible. She was ready to plunge down, and then she remembered this would be Lexa’s first time too. Between the haze of the alcohol and the haze of finally finding out her best friend felt the same about her as she always had, she briefly forgot that important fact.

“Lexa, are you sure you want this too?”

Without a moment’s hesitation Lexa responded with a whiney “yes.” Clarke slowly lowered herself onto the girl’s member. Although Lexa just fingered her, it was still very painful. To say the least, Lexa was huge. Even if Clarke wasn’t a virgin, it would have taken a minute or two for her to get used to the size.

“Fuck. That feels so good. Are yo-you okay Clarke?”

“Mmm ye-yeah I just need a minute to get used to it.”

Lexa nodded and shut her eyes, trying to get used to the feeling of Clarke’s fluttering walls. Then Clarke started to move again, fully taking her in. At first, the movements were awkward as Clarke tried to get used to the new sensation mixed between pain and pleasure. Soon enough Clarke set a fiercely slow pace while riding her. This wasn’t fucking. The was slow and passionate and filled with meaning for both of them. This wasn’t a drunken hook up or a mistake. Even if they didn’t end up dating, this would never be a mistake to either girls. Because, whether or not they were ready to admit it to each other, they were head over heels in love. A love so pure and untainted. A love that no matter what was to happen in the future could not be regretted. They both know they would always remember the first time they _made love_. 

“Clarrrrrke. Ugh god yes.”

Clarke knew Lexa was close by how vocal she was being. The blonde was surprised she lasted this long since it was Lexa’s first time not to mention how close she was when Clarke was using her hand. Clarke could tell she was so fucking close as well. That familiar coiling of her stomach and curling of her toes started to happen.

“YesYesYes. Do-don’t stop fuck Klark.”

Lexa felt Clarke’s walls clench around her as the beautiful girl riding her lightly bit down on her shoulder to muffle her screams of passion as she orgasmed for the second time tonight. Lexa finally let herself go and released fast and hard. When both girls finished, they were panting heavily with sweat traveling down the valley of their breasts. Clarke carefully removed herself off of Lexa, closing her eyes at the contact as she was still overly sensitive. 

For a few minutes, the two girls laid there in awe and shock of what just happened. Closely intertwined, Clarke nuzzled her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck lazily licking at her salty skin. Lexa traced circles across the expanse of Clarke’s creamy lower back with one hand while the other lovingly massaged the blonde’s scalp. They were content. They both knew they were safe with one another. Even when they were kids, they felt comfort just from being around the other. But it was in this moment that both girls realized that this was their _homes_ \- wrapped tightly in the other’s arms. And with that, nothing else matters.

“Clarke? Are you asleep?”

“No. I don’t want to sleep because I’m afraid I’ll wake up and this was all just a dream.”

“This is definitely very real.”

Clarke hummed in response like she always does.

“How are you feeling about this? Um about you know uh, us?

Clarke crinkles her nose like she always does when she’s deep in thought. Lexa grew nervous waiting for an answer. If Clarke said this was a one time thing, it would break her heart.

“I’m in love with you Lexa Woods.”

“You are?”

Lexa’s heart was beating so fast she was scared it was going to burst. Clarke loves her. Clarke is _in love_ with her.

“Mhmm I am. You don’t have to say it back. But I’ve loved you since the moment I moved across the street from you when you still wore thick brown glasses with your unkempt wild brown girls and goofy smile.”

“Clarke you were only 8 years old.”

“I’m aware how old I was Lex.”

“You’ve really been in love with me this whole time?”

“This whole time.”

Lexa smiled. A smile wider than she ever has before. That night was a night of many firsts. First kisses shared with each other. First times. First ‘I love you’s.’ But it was certainly not the last for any of those things. This was the start of a whole new chapter in their lives.

“I love you too Clarke Griffin. Happy Birthday.”

And a happy birthday it was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so what do ya'll think? First time I ever wrote smut so if it sucks, oh well lmao. Debating if I should add to this or leave it as a one shot??


End file.
